


What happened if ???

by 20ella1980



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jealous Zero, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: Short description of episode 3.04
Relationships: Jude Kinkade /Lucas, Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: Rewritten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814908
Kudos: 24





	What happened if ???

**Author's Note:**

> Zero comes out of the closet at a different moment.

It's been four months since Jude and Zero had sex in the closet and Jude told him to leave him alone ,and most of the time Judes managed to get out of his way.

He didn't try to think of him and distract himself with his work and Derek's contracts.

However, Zero has a lot of time to think. He who never made relationsships, let alone someone who said,or said someone he loved.  
Now Zero knew exactly that Judes should be this one and only. He missed him . His brown eyes, that smile and that hot body in his boring suits. 

That he would never want to miss him again and would dedicate his next championship ring to him.

.He had to think about something to get Jude back.Zero finally wanted to get out of the closet. Before any "Danny"or "Lucas ,his new agent , take Jude away from him.

It was supposed to happen the day the Devils got their championship ring ,and Jude saw Zero again.  
He was wearing his dark blue Armani suit and looked hot . Jude's had to swallow, Zero came up to him ,smiled smugly and turned to one of the Devilsgirls. Which was purely coincidental or not,Kyle hart.

She held the ring ,Zero's second championship ring in her hand. Zero ducked to her,whispered something in her ear,which made Kyle smile.The two giggled like teenagers. 

Jude turned and was about to leave.When the final whistle sounded and the announcement came that the Devilsgirls may hand over their rings to the boys.

Kyle tapped Jude's shoulder.When he turned to her she held out the ring to him.

Jude was speechless, pointed out to Kyle that Zero should get the ring. She took Jude's hand and pulled the ring over his finger. 

Now it was Zero's turn.He went up to Jude. Looked him deeply in the eyes and said:"but to make it clear we live with you and I eat your cereal whenever and how much i want.He closed the space between them,hugged his face with his strong hands ,and kissed Jude with as much passion and devotion as if it were his last executioner meal.

Unimpressed by the cheers,the reporters shout ,the cameramen should point their cameras at the two.

Jude finally returned the kiss by placing one hand on Zero's neck and the other on Zero's cheek.

It was hot in the arena.The atmosphere seemed to be getting hotter.

While Elena,Terence and Derek's jaw dropped to the floor,Leonel was happy for Jude.

It's been a month since Zero came out and he lives with Jude in his apartment. When he meets Lucas.

When he left a comment about himself and about him and whether he just slipped ,whether on purpose or not.

"Hello Zero",said Lucas as he passed the player."That's news",he grinned.

"That you are only one that Jude has raved about". But, I mean Jude isn't bad parents .  
"I can understand it well.Even if it took you too long to admit it. "  
Lucas said:"I mean ,what hot body hides under these boring suits ,I had to find out myself. "

Zero was boiling. "What do you mean?",he asked impatiently. 

"I had sex with Jude".

"Oh yeah ",stated Zero.

"Yeah,three months ago",Lucas said. I tell you ,the guy is hot. Hotter than hell. But you already know that yourself ",said Lucas and went on.

Zero ,now angrier, about Lucas ,who had touched his property and touched what only he could touch,or about Jude ,who had kept this fact from him.

He gathered himself ,wondering what to do now. 

Jude won't tell him about it on his own.He finally had the opportunity, but didn't use it.Zero went to his car,got in and drove into front of the arena entrance where Judes should have been waiting for him. 

Jude came up to the car .Zero opened the window. 

"Get in ",he said gruffly. He sounded cold ,almost dominant. 

Jude sat down and fastened the seat belt. Zero drove silently towards the highway .

When he reached this,Judes was about to kiss him when he accelerated sharply. 

The car got faster and faster.

"What's going on ",Jude asked ,almost startled ,as he was pushed into the seat . 

Zero was still silent. Until it got faster. 

Jude didn't understand anything. 

Zero sat there silently as the car got faster and faster.

"What's up Gideon ?",Jude now spoke to him by his real name.

"Did you fuck him?",asked Zero. 

Jude understand nothing. What he was talking about. He was silent ,so Zero accelerated the car even more.

"I asked you something ",he shouted meanwhile. 

"Did you fuck him Jude?".

"Did you fuck that bastard Lucas or did you let him fuck you?". Zero pressed the gear knob so hard that his fingers turned white.

""Where from",stammered Jude. 

"Did you ",shouted Zero again. His eyes looked like a fighting bull. 

"Did you fuck him in our bed?" He accelerated again. 

Jude no longer found it amusing ,when Zero made an overtaking manoeuvre and almost collided with oncoming traffic.

"Yeah damn it ",admitted Jude,hoping that Zero would stop accelerating .

"Yeah,damn it",repeated Jude. "I fucked with him".

"You are mine!" And you left him touch you. "My sanctuary, my one and all". 

"You left ,do you remember",he asked angrily. 

"No ",Jude ,you said I should leave you alone.

"Yes ",said Jude was angry. Because you said you don't make relationships. But I do some. 

"I thought I forgot you.Wanted to build a relationship with someone else". "But even when I was with him ,in only thought of you Zero", he said. 

"Did you scream his name ,Jude",asked Zero. "You want to think of me and shouted his damn name while he was fucking you?".

"I wanted to hit his smug face when I heard him talk about you and that you had sex. About that fact that, he shouted, have touched you . 

"When did you want to tell me ,Jude?"

"I didn't find it worth mentioning ",said Jude. "Weren't together at the time",that means, that we have never been".  
"You came and went when and how it suits you,Zero.

"And then ,you can't think of anything else but to jump into bed with that bastard "?

"Oh,sorry",growled Zero . "I forgot,that was our bed".

Zero's heart was pumping faster now.Adrenaline shot through his blood. He accelerated again, started another overtaking manoeuvre and drove off the highway. 

Somewhere outside the road,he hit the brakes ,so the tires started to smoke. 

In between, he muttered something. He would fire Lucas and Jude would resume his job as his agent.

Zero unbuckled himself and Jude in seconds,lowered the passengers seat a little back and swung over to the Jude on the lap. 

Guided by the adrenaline rush,he kissed his mouth hungrily, possessively. Bit his lips, while the blood was running down his chin. There was a taste of iron in his mouth. 

Zero sucked tightly on Jude's neck. Now he held Jude's face firmly in his hands.Zero's eyes burned with anger, heat, and jealousy. 

"This one ",he pointed to Jude,sucking his skin tightly, leaving blue bruises,"that's all mine". "Only mine". 

He opens Jude's shirt. Buttons flew up in the air. Unfastened his belt and took out Jude's cock. He strocked his entire length with his tongue ,put his head in his mouth, and sucked on it. Pulled his pants down to his knees. 

"I will fuck you so hard that you forget everything but me". Zero pulled Jude's pants down,knelt in the footwell of the car,and swung Jude's legs up on his shoulder. 

Without lubricant, stuck his cock into Jude's hole. This cried out briefly, followed by groaning.  
Zero swung his cock in and out,when he noticed that Jude was just coming,he saw his chance to take revenge on him.  
Every time Zero took out his cock ,Jude was boiling over. His groans to keep going only made Zero hotter. 

"Tell me you're just mine",Zero ordered. 

"Zero,please,left me come",Jude pleaded. 

"Say it ",he ordered again.

"Yes ,yes", I'm yours ,I'm just yours",Jude pleaded . "Zero please". 

Zero stabbed in and Jude escaped a groaned again. Jude had to say it again and again while Zero stuck his cock out and in. 

"I'm only yours,I'm only yours",Jude's groaned .

Jude came and left white sperm threads fly towards Zero. Shortly after, followed by Zero.  
Zero bent over Jude's stomach, collected his sperm with his tongue ,stuck his tongue into Jude's mouth and left him taste his sperm. 

"Only i can taste you", growled Zero. 

He got dressed again, got behind the wheel and drove back to L.A. 

Jude had to come up with something to cover the marks Zero had left .


End file.
